Chaya(Game)
Mechanics Two stats are above the player. One says,”HP” and the other says,”HT”(hate) HP starts at 100 and goes down when your hit, and HT starts at zero and goes up when you choose to kill a creature. In Chaya, two creatures inhabit the city. Plague, and Ultra Plague. They randomly appear every twenty seconds, and you enter a fight. The screen goes white, and a Plague or Ultra Plague will appear on the screen. Fireballs will fly around for 10 (Plague) or 20 (Ultra Plague) seconds. Then there will be words that say “Kill?” on the screen, as well as two buttons that say yes and no. You must click one. Eventually at the end of the game you will fight Chaya, and she will fight with two Ultra Plague’s to her left and right. In this fight, every minute, there is the option to hurt, and it is available for 10 seconds, so if you don’t get it in time, Chaya is not wounded. You must hurt her 6 times to kill her, (you must kill her the first time) and when you kill her, she will revive herself, and you fight her again, except the battle goes faster, after a minute, there will be the kill option, and if you choose to spare, She will revert to normal chaya, and the Ultra Plagues disappear, and chaya says,”Why? Why would you spare me after I tried to kill you? ….Well….You didn't kill anyone… you have no HT. Okay…. Uh….I guess you achieved the perfect end. So… all the Plagues come to the surface, and all is well? … This is the right ending.” Chaya smiles. (If you spare her and have HT she will not say the dialog and you will simply die) However, if you choose to kill her, the screen will tint red, and a screeching laughter plays. Sabers and knives zip across the screen, and fireballs circle you. There is a booming voice that says, “DIE!” and Chaya disappears, all the sabers and knives disintegrate, and the fireballs explode. The Ultra Plague’s blow up, and the game ends, and before the credits, it says, “You wasted a happy ending.” and it shows the player, crossed out with a red X. Just before the credits, you are always in the castle room again, with Alden standing infront of you, and if you have HT, he will say, "You killed all my freinds. I WILL MAKE YOU PAY, MURDERER!" and his fight begins. If you spare him, the screen fills with fireballs, and you can't survive it. (btw, when you die, your in the catle hall, and alden is still there, exept alden will only say, "I know you reset everytime I beat you." and the fight will begin) A kill option will appear every minute. If you try to kill him, it'll say "miss" the first 7 times, but at the 8th time, he'll die and the credits show. If you have no HT, he just says, "you didint kill anyone. Congrats. go on. Chaya seems to like ya. heh. this is a good ending." and the credits show. his battle contains all the wepons exept the plauges are fying around and hurting you, and every wepon goes super fast. Spoliers You sart by the first house, and if you try to enter it says “The door is locked” and you can go around. You must enter the ruined house, (all other thing are locked until you complete this) and when you do, you must flick the switches in the order of green, blue, red, (don’t click purple) and the grey door will open. You must go through, and you go through 7 tunnel rooms, and then you find yourself in a checkpoint room, and then the next room is a tunnel room, and there are white knives and sabers zipping through the air, along with fireballs and a few plagues that shoot white light from their mouths, and these things will damage you. You must run through, and you get to another checkpoint room. A text bubble appears above the player, and it says “Phew! Didn't think I would get outta there.” and The next room is a tunnel room, and when you run through it there is a shape following you. When you turn around, the black shape turns into Liam, a humanoid green dragon. (Cutscene starts) It outstretched it’s hand, and your character puts out his hand. “What’s your name? I’m Liam.” A text bubble says above Liam. “Aristotle.” The player says, Liam grabs the players hand, and the player is pulled through another tunnel, and then into a puzzle room. The cutscene ends. You must click the purple switch, then the red, then the blue, and the door opens, allowing you to walk into a checkpoint room. “I cannot allow you to go any further friend. It is to dangerous. Many have died.” You get a choice to stay or to leave, and you must click leave, otherwise you won't progress. Liam looks at you. “If you must, you have to fight me. Prove your strong enough to live. Kill me if you must.” You enter a fight like the other fights, except all that is used is fireballs coming at you in random shapes, for a minute, then you get a choice to kill. If you kill him, you get 7 HT, and Liam says, “you really…. Hated me?” and disappears. (if you kill, everything will happen, except Liam is never there) If you spare, the battle will end, and he will shake your hand, and he follows you to the next room, which is a room with a key in a jar. You must take the key, and go to the next room, which is a tunnel room. When your in the middle of the tunnel, Liam asks, “Yo, Have you seen the new game, it’s called, Fortnite, wait, do you even have a phone?” He gives you a phone, and he says, “It’s already installed.” You get a choice that says, “Play Fortnite?” If you select yes, it just says, “No Internet.” and you must keep going. You go through 6 more tunnel rooms, and then you reach a checkpoint room. “Oh. A checkpoint room. This place seems to just be a ton of puzzle rooms, tunnel rooms, an-” A click sound plays, and sabers spring from the ground, and you must carefully make your way through the section without touching the sabers, because the sabers damage you and you don’t respawn on this checkpoint but the last one. Liam always does it without getting hit, and the next room is a tunnel room, and on the ground in the middle is a saber that you must pick up, and it is implied that this is the weapon used to kill Plagues. Liam moves back a tiny bit. You must move on, and you get to a puzzle room, and must do red, green, blue fo the door to open. You are then by the ruin with Liam in the village, and Liam says, “Wow. you made it through the traps, the puzzels, so I’m gonna help you. Let’s go to the checkpoint house, to save, because we might die. Quickly!” Liam runs to the checkpoint house, and when you enter it’s just a checkpoint room. A cutscene starts, and Liam and the player sit on the ground. Liam saysm, “You know… You might have to kill Chaya. Otherwise, She’ll take you soul and use it to take the Plagues to the surface.” If the player has more than 2 HT, he’ll say, “I’ll kill her.” and if he doesn't, then the player will say, “I’ll find a non violent solution.” Liam just says, “If your at one health, and she’s gonna it ya...I’ll block it for ya.” (This is true, because if you never kill him, then in Chaya’s battle, when something is risking killing you, he will appear and it will hit him, but he can only do this once a minute, and if he does it 4 times in a row, he can’t do it.)The cutscene, ends, and you must go to the castle with Liam, and your in the castle room, then Liam says, “Chaya! We have come to fight you!” The screen goes black, and Chaya’s one red eye fades in, and a speech bubble says, “I knew you would come…now...let us begin!” and the chaya fight starts. After the chaya fight, you know what happens. You go back to the castle room, alden says his dialauge, and alden begins his fight. (unless you didint kill anyone, of course.)The credits start after this. After the credits, Liam will say, “congrats!” and he will be standing outside a building that says “lab owned by Liam and Aristotle” on it. The player will be standing next to Liam. Then next it shows Chaya working at a diner, serving food to two Ultra plagues and a small Plague, and then it shows Plagues floating around with humans, some of the Plagues with briefcases on their heads, and text shows, “and they all lived happily ever after…” Gallery